An Amazing Coincidence
by blondie600
Summary: Stiles works in a Coffee shop. Derek is a Porn Star and Stiles is a BIG fan of his. One day by and an amazing coincidence they meet.


"STILES, GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED." Scott yells, making me groan as I open my eyes slowly, looking down the bed and seeing the blanket stood up like a little tent. Fabulous.

"I'M GOING TO WORK SEE YOU LATER!" Scott adds, and then I hear the door slam. Excellent. I grab my phone and quickly find the appropriate website, scrolling down until I find a video with him in it. His urrr name is Alpha and he's literaly perfect, I'm not joking. I find one of my favourites and slide me hand down under the covers, this is a amazing start to my morning.

I do my ummmm my thing then run into the shower. This Alpha guy has kinda become an obsession, no I don't get off to him every night but I follow him on Twitter and blog about him and urgh he's my dream guy to be honest.

I look at my clock as I walk out of the shower and swear loudly to myself, I have 20 minutes until I have to be at work and its 10 minutes away. Shit. I run around getting dressed and sprint out the door to my Jeep then zoom off down the road. I arrive with seconds to spare and skid behind the counter just as the door opens and customers start to arrive.

I work in a small coffee shop in town, there are lots of regulars and I've gotten to know them all really well which makes this more enjoyable. I serve the regulars and some new people and am having a pretty good day to be honest. I've got half an hour left of my shift now and am fiddiling with the cake display absent mindedly when I hear a familiar voice

"Hey Stiles," I look up to see Isaac stood in front of the counter, smiling

"Hey man, come to buy coffee for your boyfriend?" I smirk, knowing exactly what he wants so I begin to make the drinks

"Good one Stiles" He sighs "I'm just being nice." Isaac adds, rolling his eyes at me.

"One hot choccolate for you, and one cappucino for Scott,"I smile, passing them over to him "When are you going to start drinking grown up drinks Isaac?"

"Oh ha ha." He retorts, grabbing the drinks "Thanks dude, see you later for movie night!"

"Aw shit I forgot about that, do I need to text Lyds?"

"Yeah! I did tell you, anyway see you later!" He sighs, shaking his head at me mockingly before heading out the door. No one was behind Isaac in the queue so I pull out my phone and send a qucik text to Lydia telling her about tonight and asking her to bring Allison and some popcorn.

"Excuse me." A deep voice says, distracting me from my phone. I look up and see the most gorgeous guy in the world stood in front of me. Tall with black hair and amazing green eyes, stubble sprinkled acorss his jaw and cheeks plus possibly the best body in the world ever. I swear I recognise him.

"Oh sorry, what can I get you oh." I say, looking him over again as it hits me like a ton of bricks. That's Alpha. The porn star. I watched one of his videos this morning. Oh my fucking god.

"Um a mocha to drink in please." He replies "Why are you looking at me like that?" He adds, cocking his head to one side with a frown

"I… um I ur…" I stammer, swallowing hard and trying to compose myself before answering him "I'll get you a mocha straight away!" I fumble with the coffe machine, nearly smashing one of the mugs in the process.

I finally make him his drink and place it down carefully in front of him, sighing with relief

"Thank you," He smiles that winning smile at me making me swoon slightly

"That's umm urr that's £3.20 please." I mumbles, avoiding eye contact at all cost. He hands me the money and I fumble with the till, nearly dropping his change twice.

"Thank you." He grins, looking me dead in the eye as he picks up his drink, raising an eyebrow sexily before he walks towards a table by the window.

I have to stop myself from falling over after he walks away. I grab onto the work top and bend my head down, breathing heavily. Does the world hate me or something? What is Alpha doing here in this shitty little town?! Oh my god how much longer do I have on my shift?! 10 minutes oh fuck.

I try to busy myself, tidying up and stuff before Danny takes over for his shift, but my eyes are being constantly drawn to the gorgeous man sat in the corner. I literally cant believe this is happening to me what the hell.

"Stiles? STILES?" Danny yells making me jump

"Hmmm Danny what?"

"Your shift is over!" He exclaims, tying a apron round his waist

"Oh really, excellent see you later!" I say hurridly, whipping off my apron and practically running to the back, grabbing my bag and taking a deep breath before walking towards the entrance of the shop. As I go I notice he's gone, thank the lord so I walk a bit quicker and let out a huge sigh as I leave the shop and then I walk into something hard.

"Oh shit I…." I begin was I look up and then see who it is. Its Alpha.

"Why did you keep staring at me?" He asks, crossing his arms across his muscley chest

"I urrr I I wasn't!" I reply, lying through my teeth

"Um yes you were, Stiles." He says stubbornly. How did he know my name? Oh shit I forgot to take my name bag off. I rip it from my shirt and stuff it in my pocket, glaring at him.

"I… its hard to explain!" I stammer, avoiding his eyes

"I think I know exactly where you know me from." He whispers, coming right up close to my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck and he smells heavenly, I cant take this.

"I….."

"C'mon Stiles, I know that's where you know me from," He breathes "Don't be embarresed, I think its cute and to be honest, I'm flattered some one as good looking as you choses to watch me over anyone else." Jesus christ alive this guy is good

"You… you don't think its weird?" I mumble as he pulls back, looking me dead in the eyes with his amazing green ones

"Nope," He murmurs "I actually find the thought of you jacking off to me very arousing." He adds, rasing an eyebrow saucily. I suck in a deep breath, shaking slightly

"I… umm." I gasp as he runs a finger acorss my lips. We're right in the middle of the fucking high street for gods sake Stiles control youself I think as I let out a quiet moan.

"How would you like to come back to mine?" He says softly "You can experience those videos for yourself if you like?"

FUCK I AM ACTUALLY GETTING HARD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET, LORD HELP ME. I nod quickly, my eyes wide.

"Good." He smiles, taking my hand as he looks me up and down "Save that for later," He adds, looking down at my crotch then back up at me with a wink before dragging me down the street and towards one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**This was such a random idea omg, but I hope you guys liked! ^_^ Please review! :)**


End file.
